paladins_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Matthew Harbring
"For freedom? No, for power." Matthew Harbring was a Paladin known as C-13. He is also the only Occultist Paladin hybrid. He is a third generation Paladin and a very powerful one. During the great escape from the GEP, he was amongst the only five survivors. After escaping, he used his Occultist background to get himself into the Sect of Blood along with the other four survivors. He trained here for two years, and eventually became the sect's leader. He later developed a motor company called Ardour Motor Company. He eventually became a very rich and powerful businessman. Appearance Matthew Harbring is a fairly tall man but his height is emphasized in that he's very slender. He has mid-length black hair and a gotee. Matthew is very pale, and this is brought out by the fact that he tends to wear bright suits. He would most likely be seen in his standard red suit, and he will always be carrying his cane. Personality Matthew is motivated by the protection granted by power. Though many view him as an evil man, he only puts himself in authority to ensure that he cannot be controlled. He is loyal to what he says, but can be very deceptive in his speech. Because of his exceptional abilities and high-standing positions in the public view, Matthew has grown to be very confident. Some might even identify him as an egotist. When he is angered he will stop at nothing to exact revenge. Disloyalty is a sin to his faith, and he will punish liars and traitors promptly. Despite his arrogant nature he is generally well liked by those close to him and hated by those who don't know him. History The oldest of the Paladins and the main antagonist; code name -- C-13. Matthew was a third generation creation and was present through all stages of GEP progress. The main factor in this is that he was the only Paladin able to attain the title of Occultist. Had he not they would have continued testing on him until he died. Before he attained the powers of magic he was tested in elemental genetics, gaining the abilities of fire and self-regeneration. When he went into magic testing, Scientists influenced him with faith in order to attempt to manifest human spirit. Only in him did they succeed, and because of this his body is protected by an aura of the gods. When years had past and he had mastered his abilities, Matthew led the escape from the GEP facility, becoming one of the only five remaining Paladins in existence. He and the other four fled to the Sect of Blood which Matthew joined using his Occultist background in order to give the others refuge. They stayed for a year before parting ways, but Matthew decided to remain with the cult. Eventually he rose to power within the organization and became the leader of the sect. He decided then to found a motor company, naming it Ardour Motor Company. As years passed it grew in finance and eventually became very popular. Powers and Abilities As both a Paladin and an Occultist, Matthew has a wide array of abilities. He is capable of manipulating his blood as well as transforming his body into a scorching flame. *'Bloodbath '- Matthew opens the top his titanium cane revealing a compartment full of his own blood. He lashes out with the staff throwing the blood at his target and igniting it on contact. That is to say, he can ignite his own blood at any time by making concious effort whether or not it's still in his body. *'Torched Warrior' - Matthew's body ignites, becoming flames themselves. In this state he is intangable to everything except flesh, but if someone was to punch him they would risk burning themselves. While his full body is enflamed he is immoble. If only parts of his body are enflamed then he can move the parts that aren't. For example, if he enflamed everything waist up he would still be able to walk/run but would be unable to use any other part of his body. While being enflamed he uses energy. Smaller parts of the body expend less energy, but if he stays in a full body form for too long he will eventually tire and pass out in his tangable form. *'The Heat of the Moment' - Matthew at all times retains a body heat of 100 degrees Fahrenheit. He is neither adversely affected by heat or cold. *'The Aura of Gods' - Matthew is able to form an invisible force somewhere in relation to him to repel incomming attacks. It will remain until it takes too much damage and shatters. He can use this three times before having to pay worship. *'Paladin's Blessing' - Matthew, like all other Paladins, has astounding self-regeneration abilities. His body will automatically heal over time when he is injured, but at a much faster rate than the normal human. *'Sanguine Scythe' - Matthew wills his blood to form in the shape of a sharpened sycthe blade connected to his cane. This implies that he can transport and use his own blood via something similar to telekinesis. Relationships *Matthew has had relations with all of the other living Paladins. After the escape, he earned them protection for a year and got to know them. He is particularly fond of Rosie Johnston for her firey attitude, though she is not so fond of him. He is on good terms with Ellie Ratterick who simply adores him. Trivia *Favorite color - Scarlet *Favorite hobby - Gambling *Favorite meal - Steak (rare) and champagne Category:Paladins Category:Character Category:Occultists Category:Male